


We're Comfortably Miserable

by momo0231



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memory Erasing Gun, So be warned, Stan needs a hug honestly, Stan's just in the wrong place at the wrong time as usual, it's not really fiddlestan at all, there is some repetition in this fic, with fidds' mind working against him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford was going to erase Stanford Pines' memory of the portal once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Comfortably Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Title from We Fall Apart from We As Humans
> 
> This is some kind of AU where Stan asks too many questions and talks too much to get the Society/Fidds to notice him.

This was wrong, something was very wrong. Fiddleford ignored this thought, it wasn’t like this was the first time he had it.

This one, however, felt different.

They had Stanford Pines, finally. He was strapped and squirming in the chair, eyes wide in panic. Soon his nightmares will be over; the portal will no longer be a problem.

“Look, hey, I’ve done nothin’ to get kidnapped like this-” Stanford started and Fiddleford shushed him quickly which caused him to quiet down. He was trying to keep his swirl of emotions in check and all the bad memories that came from looking at that face.

“Ya know why you’re here, Stanford. The portal will destroy this world. Bill is tricking ya; surely ya must know this by now!” Fiddleford had a tinge of desperation in his voice that went over the man in front of him who was more concerned with the fact he knew about the portal. The inventor took the memory gun from another member and pointed it at the man in the chair.

He looked nervously at it before looking up at Fiddleford. “I’m not Stanford!” He suddenly blurted out, “please, I’m his brother Stanley. I’m trying to get him back from the other side of the portal!”

Fiddleford shook his head, moving closer to the chair. “No, I would know. You haven’t talked to your brother in years. You thought he was suffocating and ruined your life!” He ignored how Stanford flinched away at that, “I _loved_ you Stanford and you chose him, that portal, over me. Like this we can be happy again.”

He knew he sounded hysterical even to his own ears, but he didn’t care. This would work, it had to work. The inventor gently stroked the other man’s cheek, brushing back the long hair. Again the voice in the back of his head told him that this was wrong, this wasn’t Stanford. Fiddleford hissed, grabbing Stanford by his mullet and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

It didn’t feel right, it was all teeth and quick breathing from fear and he couldn’t _take_ this anymore. He pushed Stanford away and dug the barrel of the gun against his temple. “You’re not Stanley Pines, and you’re going to forget him and the damned portal.”

Stanford let out a shakey breath, trying to move his head away from him but it didn’t do him any good. “P-please believe me. I’m not Stanford. He went through the portal and-”

He didn’t even get a chance to finish when Fiddleford pulled the trigger and there was a blinding flash of light.

 -

He had been wrong, so wrong. So very wrong and he'd never felt more guilty before in his life.


End file.
